Little Friends
by XCori
Summary: AU Kagome and Miroku are growing up together, what happens when the rest of the crew moves in? R&R please!
1. Kagome's FIVE!

The usual disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… if I did, I don't think I'd be writing *fan*fics… I'd be writing the actual manga/anime!

Sorry to all who were enjoying the first two chapters of Kagome's Songs… The whole idea just didn't flesh out as well as I had hoped… So, in any case – ONTO the next fic! (and there was much rejoicing and laughter)

_Little Friends_

**Chapter 1**

            "Mama! Mama!" Kagome Higurashi screamed as she flounced down the stairs.

            "Yes, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi caught her small daughter as she bounced off the bottom step and into her mother's waiting arms.

            "Is it party time yet?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

            "Oh, goodness, no!" Mrs. Higurashi stifled a smile at the small whirlwind of clothes in front of her, "There are still 2 hours before the party starts."

            "How long will that be, Mama?" Kagome asked. This morning, Kagome had picked out all her clothes herself. She decided that parties were loud and colorful affairs, so she matched her outfit accordingly. She wore a sparkly red and pink headband and had placed plastic purple flowers in her hair. She wore the dangly earrings she had received from an aunt overseas on her ears. Kagome had decided that finally being five was old enough to wear makeup. She had found her mother's makeup stash and smeared her eyes with blue and gold eyeshadow; brushed on large circles of red blush on both cheeks; and filled in and past her lip area with bright pink lipstick. She wore her favorite kitten and puppy shirt (it had a yellow and black striped kitten playing with a silver puppy) [a/n: yes, I'm referring to a mini-Kirara and mini-Inuyasha] with a flowery skirt and her pink dance tights. She decorated her arms with every bracelet she owned and some pretty pieces of ribbon she liked to collect. She hadn't put on shoes yet because her mother always put them in the closet by the front door.

            "Oh Kagome, not for a while. Let's get you cleaned up and into some proper clothes." Mrs. Higurashi adjusted her daughter in her arms and walked to the bathroom.

            "But Mama! I like what I'm wearing!" Kagome complained.

            "Dear, I love how you've dressed yourself, but I'm going to make you look even better!"

            "Okay Mama. I love you."

...

            After an hour of cleaning and redressing, Mrs. Higurashi nudged her daughter downstairs. Kagome was now wearing the same shirt and skirt and the same earrings. However, she only had one bracelet per arm and a lot less makeup. Her mother had clipped some of the flowers in a headband like arrangement on top of Kagome's head. "Mama?"

            "Yes dear?"

            "When's Miroku gonna come over? What kind of cake is there gonna be? Who else is coming?" Kagome's mouth ran a mile a minute.

            "Mr. Mushin said he would bring Miroku over as soon as possible. Strawberry cake, your favorite. Grandpa should be coming and Mr. Mushin might stay for a bit," her mother tried to answer as fast as Kagome could ask.

            Kagome ran over to the living room window to see if she could see any visitors. She couldn't wait for Miroku to arrive. She and Miroku had known each other for as long as they could remember, which was actually only a few years back, but that didn't matter. They were the best of friends and almost nothing could separate the two. Mr. Mushin was Miroku's uncle and took care of Miroku while his parents were in another country doing research and digging up things from the past. She thought it was a really cool job, but Miroku brushed it off as just any other job. He really missed his parents. But Kagome and her mother were like a second family to him. Grandpa Higurashi was a little weird, but he was still family. He was getting old and starting to smell funny, but Kagome decided that he was just sitting in one place too long, so dust was starting collect and that made him smell funny. [a/n: ahhh, the imagination of little children!]

            After what seemed like an eternity, a small, black, short pony-tailed head rushed around the corner and up to Kagome's front door. A portly balding man puffed up behind him. "Miroku! It's not like Kagome and the house are going to run away without you!" he yelled, "Besides, you forgot your present here!" Mr. Mushin held up a moderately sized box wrapped in puppy dog wrapping paper and topped with a gigantic red bow, bigger than the box itself. 

            Miroku didn't really here, he was already stretching up on tiny toes and reaching for the doorbell. Fortunately, he didn't have to ring at all because Mrs. Higurashi heard her daughter's excited squeal of "MIROKU!!!!!" and ran to open the door before her daughter skidded into it. As soon as she opened it, a purple clad little boy ran in to collide with a colorfully clad Kagome. Together, hand in hand, they ran to the Higurashi backyard to play their pretend games. "Mr. Mushin, won't you come in a rest for a while? Miroku looks to be quite a handful," she said to the shiny bald head heaving with exertion now in the doorway.

            "Don't mind if I do, thank you very much, Mrs. Higurashi," Mr. Mushin panted and slowly walked over to a chair outside where he and Mrs. Higurashi could watch the running kids. 

…

…

…

Notes: I know that Miroku is a little OOC now, but don't worry, he will change into his lecher mode eventually! /evil laugh/ Of course, I like cute little child Miroku just fine. Before anyone worries, this fic will be an Inu-Kag and Mir-San. I know you can't see Inu or Sango yet, but they will be in here!!! And Souta will be making an appearance in a few years, remember, Kagome's just turned five so far. Awe! Cute Kagome! /squeal/

Ok… ok… please read and review! (And if you do insist on putting me on favorites, please review!)

Now off to the next chappie! (Yes, I plan to write three in one night!)


	2. Grandpa vs the Demons or Kags vs the Cak...

Disclaimer: 

Me: dang, I hate these things…

Creepy lawyer aura: you HAVE to say it … cmon  /pokes me with a sharp stick/

Me: aaaagh! Do you know how much that hurts? 

CLA: well? We're waiting…

Me: alright! Alright! Just get that stick away from meeeeeeeee! /runs off with her laptop/

I do not own Inuyasha or any other of its assorted characters. I'm sure I might make up a few later, but for now, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

…on with the show!

_Little Friends_

**Chapter 2**

            "What're we gonna play today, Kags?" Miroku asked after they had run around in circles a few times.

            "Princess and knight?" she suggested.

            "Nah. We did that yesterday," he replied.

            "Oh yeah. Ummie… you think of one!"

            "But it's your birthday, Kags, you get to pick," he said matter-of-factly.

            "But not princess and knight?"

            "No… we do that a lot."

            "Yeah, we do. I know! We can make up a new one!" she said excitedly.

            "What were you thinking of?"

            "I saw something on TV yesterday. It was about way back really long ago. The girl was the hero, and the boy was… well, the boy who fights with lots of monsters. And she had magical powers. So both of them could do cool stuff!" [a/n: does this sound like anyone's favorite anime??? /grin/]

            "That's so COOL, Kags! Let's play!"

            While they play-fought different kinds of monsters and ran from one adventure to the next (all in different parts of the backyard), Mr. Mushin and Mrs. Higurashi sat on the porch watching the hamburgers and hot dogs cook on the grill. All of a sudden, a loud commotion was heard from the other side of the fence.

            "Back demons! Back I say! I've got wards! I can banish you with this piece of paper right here! Confound it! Did you bite me! Get back here so I can banish you!!!" Mrs. Higurashi peeked over the fence to see Grandpa chasing after some of the local squirrels with his demon wards. 

            "Grandpa! We're in the backyard! Please stop scaring the squirrels. It's almost time for food."

            "Eh? Food you say! I knew they really weren't demons. I was just practicing," he said as he sweatdropped.

            At that moment Kagome's little voice pierced the air, "Eeeeeeek! Miroku! Look behind you! It's a great big… [she thought really hard] a … a big bug demon!"

            As Miroku rushed to "slay" the demon with his big sword (stick), Grandpa Higurashi rushed in with a handful of wards which he sprayed all over the place. Most of it landed on Miroku. 

            "Eh? Mirokee? Is that you? Where's the demon?" Grandpa asked him as he helped him up.

            "It's Miroku, Grandpa. There IS no demon. Me and Kagome were playing 'Ancient Times'," Miroku explained.

            "Hmph, well, Mirokee, warn an old man next time before you get him all riled up over nothing. I think instead of fighting demons you should be attacking all that food that Mrs. Higurashi made for us."

            "It's MIROKU!" Miroku said to Grandpa's retreating back.

…

            After Grandpa's "demon" incident, they all sat down to stuff their faces. Kagome could barely eat her hot dog. She couldn't wait for the strawberry cake.

            Kagome was so in a rush to get to the cake that when she hopped on a chair to blow out the candles, she slipped and fell… right… on… top… of … the … cake. 

            Grandpa looked like he had been frozen in mid-word. Mr. Mushin was laughing behind his napkin. Miroku had dispensed with dignity and was pointing and laughing, red in the face. Mrs. Higurashi ran to the aid of her daughter, who, as Mrs. H soon found out, was in no need of helping. Kagome was happily face first in her cake munching away.

…

…

…

…

Notes: Alright, sorry this was so short, I couldn't think of anything else to write… And if you haven't figured out yet, it's an AU.

Next on Little Friends – Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and JAKEN! (yeah, we don't see enough of the simpering toad freak… )

Okay… what IS Jaken, exactly? Is he a toad or what?


	3. Sota, Inuyasha, Sessho, Jaken

/CLA runs after XCori with big pointy sticks/

CLA: get back here! You have to say it every chapter!

Me: eeeeeeeeeeeeek! I know I do! You don't have to chase me!

CLA: say it then – we'll stop chasing you. We promise /puts hand over heart/

Me: **I do not own Inuyasha!**

/CLA continues chasing/

Me: Hey!

CLA: it's fun. You need the exercise…

Me: You sayin' I'm FAT?

/Chase reverses as XCori chases after the CLA/

CLA: YLAAAAAH!

There. I do not own Inuyasha.

_Little Friends_

**Chapter 3**

            "Hey Kaggie, remember when you fell into your cake? That was too funny!" Miroku reminisced as he ate breakfast next to his best friend, Kagome. 

            As Kagome sliced a piece off of the carrot cake her mother had made for breakfast, she made a face at Miroku. "Miroku, that was forever ago! Why can't you let me forget about that incident in peace? Why is it every time we have cake, you have to bring that up?"

            "Well, Kaggie—"

            "And quit calling me Kaggie, Mirokee!"

            "Ugh, never call me that again, only Grandpa's allowed to call me that. Fine, MeMe, that whole thing was just too funny. Even when Grandpa smothered me in demon wards. Well. It was just a really really fun time. You know, before things got bad…" Miroku stared down into his piece of cake.

            "Oh, Roku, I'm sorry… but you know you're always family here. You practically live here!" Kagome drifted into silence.

            It was about 8 years ago that Kagome had turned 5. [a/n: yes, there is an 8 year diff between this chapter and the last one.] Mr. Mushin, Miroku's uncle, had been Miroku's caretaker until his parents had come back from their anthropology dig. Unfortunately, they never came back. There was a bad cave-in at the site they were working on shortly after Kagome's party and unfortunately both Dr. and Mrs. Mushin had perished. Miroku's uncle was Dr. Mushin's brother and had taken to heavy drinking afterwards.  Even though Mr. Mushin was officially Miroku's guardian, he let Miroku stay with the Higurashis as he was no longer capable of good childcare. Mrs. Higurashi had taken Miroku under her wing because she knew how close Kagome and Miroku were. The two children grew up together, along with Kagome's baby brat (uh, brother!), Sota. Sota was born when Kagome was 8 and Miroku, 9. The three children grew up together, as close as any siblings could get. 

            "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sota's anguished wail came from upstairs.

            "Sota! How many times do I have to tell you? You'll be fine at school. MeMe and Roku will take you there," Mrs. Higurashi explained patiently.

            Kagome and Miroku were jolted out of their thoughts as they exchanged a knowing glance across the cake. "Hey Sota, you'll be fine at kindergarten!" Miroku encouraged. 

            "Will I really, Roku? I don't wanna be away from you and Mama and MeMe!" Sota sniffled as he reached for a slice of cake.

            "Sota, Miroku and I will walk you there. If you're worried about bullies, I don't think there will be any. Besides, Miss Tohyama is an excellent teacher! She was our teacher way back when. Remember Roku?" 

            "Ah yes, Miss Tohyama. Excellent times. Art projects, nature walks… and she makes everything fun!" [a/n: My kindergarten was more like first grade… not like this…so I don't really know what I'm talking about – yeah, I'm sure that makes everyone feel tons better =P] Miroku agreed, "Besides, your school is on the way to our school. So we can walk you there every day!"

            "Roku…" Sota started out shakily, "Are you and MeMe gonna walk me home too?"

            "Sota, of course we will. We can't forget our favorite brat—"

            "Kagome! Be nice!" [Mrs. Higurashi]

            "C'mon Sota, eat up. You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Kagome said.

…

            Sota, Kagome, and Miroku were walking down the street [a/n: great first line, I know!] when Sota spied a big truck in front of one of the houses. Men were moving boxes under the careful supervision of a commanding black haired woman. A silver-haired boy was alternately running circles around a taller silver haired guy and crouching next to a tank, tapping the glass. A silver haired man was helping the other men move boxes. "MeMe! Look! Someone new is moving in!"

            Sota dashed off to the newcomers before either Kagome or Miroku could stop him. When the two older children caught up to Sota, they saw he was admiring the older boy's pet toad.

            The older boy spoke up, "Is he yours?"

            Miroku leaned down near Sota. "Sota, don't you think you're being a bit nosy?" Up to the older male, "Yes, he's ours. Sorry for busting in on you like this… But you're new to the neighborhood? What's your name?"

            "I am Sesshomaru. My family and I have just moved here, like you've already figured out. What your little friend has just met is my pet toad, Jaken. This blur that won't quit moving is my little brother, Inuyasha, and those are our parents. Who might you three be?"

            Miroku replied, "I am Miroku Mushin. This is Sota Higurashi and over there is Sota's sister, Kagome. We live a few blocks down that way," Miroku gestured behind him. 

            Inuyasha kept running around and didn't stop till he collided with Kagome. "Hey! Sess! Who are you calling little? OOF!"

            "What's the big idea?" Kagome grunted as she tried to roll Inuyasha off of her.

            "Miss Kagome, my apologies for Inuyasha's utter lack of manners," Sesshomaru offered a hand to Kagome at the same time hauling up Inuyasha's fallen body with the other, "And you," speaking to Inuyasha, "don't you have to get ready for school or something?"

            Inuyasha bolted upright and ran into the house yelling something about not being able to find his books if they just moved in.

            "Ummm… Thank you… uhh…"

            "Sesshomaru, but you may call me Sessho."

            "Right, thank you Sessho. Where will Inuyasha be going to school? We were just heading that way now. It's Sota's first day of kindergarten. And then Ro—, er Miroku and I were heading to the Junior High School."

            "Ah, then perhaps you can show my idiot brother where to go?"

            Kagome was about to open her mouth to protest, but Miroku smoothly interjected, "We'd be glad to."

…

…

…

Notes: Yep, that'd be Sesshie and Inu… along with Inu's human mother, and their father! And yes, Jaken became nothing more than a pet for Sesshie. Awwwww! Which he pretty much is anyway, doncha think? 

Okie doke… I have been the victim of such writer's block tonight (I was supposed to get this and chapter 4 up tonight!) but my papers are starting to pile up. Let us all say EW to summer school. Anyway.  yes, I know, Miroku is still OOC. He's gonna change. I promise.  Chapter 4 (hopefully) will be some choice moments from school… and Kagome develops a crush!!! oooOOOooo!! ^_-'

And if you couldn't guess:

Kagome = Kaggie, Kags, MeMe

Miroku = Mirokee, Roku

Honestly, they make the cutest best friends!!! Sango will make her appearance later, along with Shippo and *possibly* Kikyo. What else? Like I said before: Inu+Kag and San+Mir… 

As always: Read and Review! I'll try to put in more plot soon… but this is basically just the fleshing out of characters… 


	4. first batch of reviews!

Just a quick thank you to all who have reviewed! It really makes me want to write more after all the positive feedback I've gotten!

**Raijin****-san: You liked the chibis, you say? Well, good things. Cuz I was planning a reminiscing of sorts later on when Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha get to be closer friends. You know what that means – MORE CHIBI SCENES! **

**Glory230**: More is on the way. Possibly tonight. Depending if my writer's block leaves or not.

**Princesa**** Serenity: See the above note and thank you for the review!**

**ScorpionOcean****: Thanks for the support and your help!**

**Sango Fanatic:** I'm guessing from your name, you love Sango… well, you'll have to wait a bit before we see her or Kirara! (I'm trying to figure out whether or not Kohaku will make an appearance. Thank you for your input on Jaken!

**Sammigurl089: **Thank you for your review!

**Twil****: Thank you for liking the grandpa bit. My parents go through occasions like this occassionaly. I thought I'd put it in for a little humor.**

Anyway, Chapter 4 up soon! Junior High with Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha! Kagome gets a crush!


	5. Kikyou, Public Speaking, and Roku's hot?

/XCori is STILL being chased by the CLA/

IDONOTOWNINUYASHAORANYOFITSCHARACTERS!

/CLA isn't backing down and keeps running after her/

Ah yes, before I forget:

**Inutori**: no, you're right, I'm not going to be _that _cruel to Inuyasha… however, he is going to be his usual flippant arrogant self for a while…
    
    **Celtic*Kokoro*Knight : **Sorry about Sesshomaru's OOC-ness. To be completely honest, I don't pay attention to him much. I know he's really aloof. And doesn't care too much about the family, except for the Tetsusaiga. But then again, this IS an AU fic… And Miroku's rather OOC as well. Anyway, do you have any tips on how to make Sess less OOC? And as to Inu's hyperness, reading it over again, I really don't know where that came from. Maybe he had too much chocolate. ^_-

_Little Friends_

**Chapter 4**

            For Kagome and Miroku, it was their last year in the junior high school. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he was the new kid. As said before, Inuyasha had silver hair. It was extremely long; it covered half his face and hung all the way down to the lower part of his back. The only person Kagome knew who had hair nearly as long as Inuyasha's was herself, and hers only came down to her waist. Kagome peppered Inuyasha with questions, "Why did you grow your hair so long? Why don't you put it into a pony tail like Miroku does? Do you dye your hair or is the silver natural? Does your brother have naturally silver hair as well? How long did it take you to grow it?"

            "Keh," was Inuyasha's only answer.

            Miroku pulled Kagome over to one side and said, "Kags, you're questioning the guy to death. He only lives a few houses down from us and I think you're already giving him a bad impression."

            "Oh," was her only answer.

            The rest of the walk to school was rather uneventful. Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha went to the main office to find Inuyasha's schedule. To Kagome's and Miroku's relief, Inuyasha only shared three classes with them (Kagome and Miroku had the same schedule): Public Speaking, Gym, and Biology. Miroku couldn't stand another impending squabble between Inuyasha and Kagome.

            The third class of the school day was Public Speaking. Their teacher was new; her name was Ms. Kikyou. "Welcome to Public Speaking. To start out this first class, I'd like everyone of you to come up to the podium and tell the class your name, age, grade, any hobbies, and why you think public speaking is important in today's society. Let's start with… Inuyasha!"

            "Keh," was Inuyasha's response, "Why can't I do it from my desk?"

            "Inuyasha, I want you to introduce yourself to the rest of the class up at the podium," Ms. Kikyou's voice was unwavering.

            "I'll stand on my desk. It'll be a unique podium," Inuyasha retorted, refusing to stand down.

            "Inuyasha, you should really do what she—," Kagome hissed at Inuyasha until she was interrupted by Ms. Kikyou.

            "Excuse me, what is your name?"

            Kagome eeped. "Uh, Kagome, Ms. Kikyou."

            "Kagome then. Would you please come to the front of the class and show Mr. Inuyasha how simple it is to obey my instructions?"

            "Hai," Kagome approached the podium, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 13 years old and in the eighth grade. In my spare time, I like to hang out with my best friend Miroku [Miroku blushed] and lately I have been interested in archery. I'm not very good yet, but hopefully I can compete in high school. Um. I think Public Speaking is important today because in order to communicate and get ahead in life, one must speak intelligently and effectively," Kagome headed to her seat, while Miroku gave her silent applause. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. 

            "Thank you Kagome. Since you will be in the high school next year, I will make sure you try out for the team. I am the head coach for the Girls' Varsity Archery Team," Ms. Kikyou smiled at Kagome.

            Kagome eeped again in response, but nodded in agreement. Ms. Kikyou again requested Inuyasha's presence at the head of the class, and once again she was rebuffed. Ms. Kikyou called on Miroku instead. Miroku got up stoically from his seat and headed towards the front of the class. As he passed by Kagome, she suddenly noticed how straight his posture was and the scent of his cologne that he left behind. It was comforting and rather… attractive at the same time. Kagome shook her head violently not knowing where the "attracted" feeling came from.

            "Hello all, my name is Miroku Mushin and I am 14. I am in the eighth grade. Technically, I live with Kagome [Kagome blushed], which is why she's hanging around me when she's bored," a pause for the class' laughter], "At any rate, I'm interested in history and demon mythology. Public Speaking is important so you won't be as embarrassed as Inuyasha is." There was more laughter from the class, including Ms. Kikyou and a combination growl/Keh from Inuyasha.

            The rest of the class, ten in all, including Ms. Kikyou all took their turns. Finally, only Inuyasha remained. Seeing as he had no other excuse, he strode arrogantly to the podium. He leaned forward on it, as if he owned the room. "Yeah, so I'm Inuyasha Takahashi [a/n: in honor of his creator], 14, eighth grade, new to the area. I like swords, big ones. I like pestering my brother, Sesshomaru. And, what else, oh yeah, Public Speaking is important. Um, it's so important that they needed to make a class about it!" Inuyasha waited for laughter, but nothing came. He turned his head towards Ms. Kikyou, but all he got was a reprimanding stare. He looked around at the rest of the class, but they all had blank and uninterested stares. He growled all the way back to his seat, muttering something about a lack of humor.

            Ms. Kikyou cleared her throat, "I wasn't planning on giving any homework today, but [collective groan] you may all thank Inuyasha for bumping up your first assignment. [murderous glares directed at Inuyasha] We will start our presentations next week; however, I want each of you to prepare an engaging autobiography to be presented to the class. We will schedule presentation times next class."

            "Inuyasha, why do you have to be so difficult," Kagome sighed in exasperation, "It's only the first day of school and Ms. Kikyou's new. And we have to talk about our life!" She glanced briefly at Miroku who bowed his head while they walked.

            Next period was lunch. Since he knew no one else, Inuyasha say with Kagome and Miroku. Inuyasha seemed to have no table manners whatsoever and shoveled food in his mouth like it was going to sprout legs and run away from him. Oddly, his eating habits did not deter his adoring female entourage. The girls, who Inuyasha could surprisingly ignore wholly and utterly, were so numerous, that within a few minutes both Kagome and Miroku were displaced, rather ungracefully, from their chairs. To Miroku's mirth and Kagome's unpleasant surprise, a piece of cake landed a few inches in front of her. "Shove it, Roku. If we're going to be stuck with Inu-baka for the rest of the term, I don't want to hear anything out of you. I already live with you," Kagome stormed off. Miroku was shocked. She had never reacted to him like that before. She was usually so easygoing.

            As Kagome stalked to her locker, she couldn't believe her behavior. She just lashed out at her best friend in the whole world for no apparent reason. Usually she lashed out at him when he did something so bad, that he actually deserved it. No one really deserved to see her bad side, least of all her best friend. Anyway, that one time that he kept tormenting Buyo. She didn't speak to him for three days straight, which is an awfully long time when you're six, and Roku was just learning to get by in the Higurashi household. Like when he resented her for a time for Mama and Sota and Grandpa, when all he had was "drunk Uncle Mushin" only four years ago. Which was really stupid on Roku's part if you really thought about it. He had already lived with the Higurashis long enough to become an honorary Higurashi. 

            Kagome sighed. First it was thinking Roku's cologne was attractive. Then it was the unexpected blowup at Roku in the middle of the cafeteria. He didn't even do anything! What on earth was going on?

…

…

…

Notes: whew! This is what happens when I write fanfic during class – when I should be working in class! Oi. Anyway. This should be good to tide everyone over (including me) till the weekend. Yay for super long (for me anyway) entries!

Keep the reviews coming, people! I really love you all for it!


	6. filler and a note

Answering questions time!!!! 

Tenshineko: Don't worry. I'm not gonna screw up the coupling THAT badly. Kagome's situation is a little bit based on my own life… crushes on my guy friends and what not.. but don't worry. The pseudo Kag-Mir pairing will only last so long. In the end, it'll be the RIGHT people that count. San-Mir, Kag-Inu. Although, I must say, you HAVE given me an idea for my next fic. NOT Sessh-Kag. Probably Kag-Mir, San-Inu, Rin-Jaken(!)… hehehehe… So, in that case. I will remember to thank you for my next fic!

Oh… uh… oh crap… I guess I only got one review so far. I'm sorry, but the next chapter (which I believe will be Kagome sorting out her feelings… going ahead with some crazed idea… and Miroku's getting the wrong idea! Damn these adolescent boys… they get the wrong impression once… and that's it. They're done for… (Yes! Miroku comes out of his OOC-ness!)) will be VERY late. As in, expect a few weeks… I've got papers up the wazoo for the next two weeks… and I ought to be writing one of them instead of writing this pseudo-chapter.


End file.
